


Care and Maintenance

by theswearingkind



Category: Think of England - K. J. Charles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We can't all proceed directly from Ganymede to Apollo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care and Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> The other fics in this fandom are long, plotty, and gorgeously written. This is...not that, just a little snippet inspired by one of my favorite running moments in the book.
> 
> For my best girl, who knows who she is.

“Good Lord,” Archie says.

The look on his face is—well. It’s not that Daniel hadn’t thought there would be some sort of reaction, but Archie looks a bit more… _dismayed_ than Daniel had really anticipated.

“They’re like—caterpillars,” Archie says, sounding astonished. “On your _face_.”

Daniel huffs, feeling the tips of his ears go red. They weren’t—caterpillars, really. “Your grasp of simile astounds, darling,” he replies, a trifle more waspishly than he’d meant to. “But we can’t all proceed directly from Ganymede to Apollo. _Some_ of us had to pass through an awkward stage in the interim.” 

Archie smiles down at the photograph then, face fond, before setting it carefully on the bedside table. He rolls closer, taking Daniel’s face in his large hands, and brushes a kiss over Daniel’s mouth. “I love your awkward stage, Daniel,” he says, absurdly sincere, and Daniel feels his stomach go fluttery. “I love your awkward stage, and—and I love you.”

“Archie,” Daniel whispers, half-stunned, a flush spreading over his cheekbones. He hasn’t said it yet, but oh, he loves this man, he loves him too—

“But,” Archie adds, “I see why you pluck them.”


End file.
